History of the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization
Since its formation in 1850 BNE the Universal Peace Enforcement Organization has been the sole global organization that represented humanity on Oberon and her colonies. With nearly two millenias worth of civilization the UPEO has withstood the test of time and its history is still being written and made as you read these archives. This is a comprehensive recollection of the history of the UPEO both before and after it was formed. Prehistory - 10,000 BNE Seeding of humanity on Oberon Humans did not originally evolve on Oberon but on Earth, more than 60,000 light years away from Oberon. This has led experts such as paleontologists, archeologists, xeno-archeologists and historians to hypothesize that humanity was brought to and seeded on Oberon by a race of extraterrestrials. This hypothesis has been supported with the lack of fossilized human remains that dates later than 10,000 BNE. Archeological remains such as ruins from this earliest known date of prehistoric humanity on Oberon are scarce and those that remain were either too few to piece together or too eroded by the forces of time and nature to be interpreted. All of these findings were found on the continent of Calderis which suggests that this was the first continent on Oberon that humanity colonized. To date no one knows why these extraterrestrials brought humanity to Oberon in the first place as there were absolutely no evidence left to provide an answer to this question, except for one relic: a temple. This temple known as the shrine of remembrance is the only remaining relic that provided an explanation to humanity's origins on Oberon. The temple, a large church-like structure twice the size of the St. Peter's Bassilica found on Vatican City on Earth, is considered one of the most significant archeological finds on Oberon as there is a mural on the ceiling and walls of the temple that depicts humanity's extra terrestrial origins. Angel-like beings that commandeered space ships with a cargo of humans arriving on Oberon and then releasing them. Unfortunately a part of the mural that continues the story has long since been destroyed before the temple was found. Other than the temple and a few other simple archeological finds such as items of clothing, fossilized remains of prehistoric humans no other evidence exists to suggest why these extraterrestrials brought humans to Oberon. What is known however was that after 500 years since humanity was first seeded all evidence of these alien beings and their interference with human history on Oberon disappeared. Rise of agrarian societies By 9,500 BNE most of humanity was concentrated on the continent of Calderis as it was the primary location of where they were originally seeded. At this point in time humanity stood as a tier 7 (pre-industrial) civilization. During this time the total human population would've numbered less than 100,000 worldwide as they have yet to be able to develop an effective food growth, processing and distribution system required to sustain larger populations. Prehistoric humanity would've also lived together in small tribes of agrarian consisting of no more than a hundred individuals in order to maintain both a sustainable population and gene pool. At this point in time humanity had begun to develop agriculture, grew the earliest form of crops and there was an abundance of evidence that suggested the first use of domesticated animals such as Boxens (similar to Water Buffolos on Earth) to help cultivate these prehistoric farms. Other wild animals that had been tamed included the two-meter tall Yoller, a large two legged flightless bird that was used for both hunting and fighting with other tribes. Weapons at this time consisted of simple stone tools. The more ambitioius tribes that lived along the coast lines had developed the first boats in the form of simple wooden rigs to venture no more than several nautical miles off the coast line to fish for the more exotic fishes. However these were precursors to the larger and more stable early forms of trimaran vessels that would allow humanity to colonize the other continents on Oberon. Early explorations Some time in the early 80th century BNE (7900 BNE) the coastal tribal societies had been able to develop large trimaran vessels that were much more stable than the traditional single hull design. These trimaran vessels while were still made of wood, were much larger and could carry a larger capacity of both passengers and cargo. Powered by sails that utilized the wind, early explorers set off from Calderis towards the other continents that had been discovered by earlier scouting parties. Through the efforts of these earlier societies humanity was able to spread and colonize the nearby continents of South Anea and Tangera. North Anea and Pangara would not become accessible until later on. The population of these early overseas colonies however were significantly smaller than those found on Calderis due to the fact that the boats could only accomodate a limited number of people and that not all boats were able to successfully ferry their passengers. There were a considerable number of boats that were lost at sea due to storms or navigational errors. The tribal societies on Calderis were also unable to maintain contact with their overseas colonies and due to the prolonged period of isolation from their colonies, they were presumed lost. The overseas colonies themselves also believed that they had been abandoned by not only their tribes, but the ancient spirits as well. This led the overseas populations to reject their old cultures and traditions and to begin establishing their own culture that is distinguishable and unique from those found on Calderis. The ice age What really allowed humanity to colonize all corners of Oberon however was the onset of an ice age, the first one to be experienced by humanity on Oberon. This occurred in 7500 BNE where the ice age caused sea levels to drop significantly creating land bridges that connected all continents together. Continents and islands that were previously too far away to be reached and colonized by boat, could now by traveled to by foot. This prompted the first mass migration of humanity. Even the northern most parts of the continents of Pangara, Tanger and North Anea were colonized. However like the first colonization attempts humanity still stood as a Tier 7 civilization. This mass migration did not lead to a significant step forward propelling humanity to a Tier 6 civilization however it did allowed humanity to invent one of the most important inventions: the wheel. To carry supplies over vast distances across land humanity needed to develop an efficient way to transport these materials. Earlier forms of transportation were simply in the form of domesticated animals with people riding them and attaching leather bags on the sides. These mass migrations saw the first use of carts and simple wooden carrieges being pulled by Yollers and other tamed wild animals. To be continued...